The thin film transistor when made of organic materials in expected to become a key component of the plastic circuitry in display drivers of portable computers and pagers, and memory elements of transaction cards and identification tags, where ease of fabrication, mechanical flexibility, and moderate operating temperatures are important considerations.
At the present state of the art there are circuitry situations such as with complimentary circuitry where properties unavailable in the present organic semiconductor materials such as the ability to impart locallized n and p conductivity would be beneficial. Only a limited number of materials have been developed thus far in the art for the n-type component of organic complementary circuitry. There is a need in the art for simplified organic thin film transistor technology that provides higher electron mobility.